Smile for Me Drarry DracoHarry SLASH!
by shattered-demon
Summary: Draco loves Harry, he dreams about him constantly, but could he ever confess this love to him? Story inspired by sehrbesessen vid on youtube, please go watch it, you wont regret it. It's a oneshot. Enjoy!


A/N: This story was inspired by the great sehrbesessen (One of the two sisters, yes their username). Her vid of course is a Drarry slash and it is wonderful, please go check It out at youtube, the vid is the same title as the story

* * *

I woke up from one of those frighteningly realistic dreams of mine, I dreamed of his smooth ivory skin under my touch. I shook my head; it was still night time, well even if it was day time I wouldn't know, after all there were no windows in the dungeons. I hated these dreams, because I knew as much as they made me happy, as much as I wanted them to be true…they wouldn't. Not now, at least not now. I turned on my side, the pillow under my head was like a puff of cloud, and I stroked it and imagined his locks of jet black hair spilling over it. A smile crept over my lips, I closed my eyes and sucked in the air, I remember his smell, it was this grassy wild scent, and as if he'd been in nature as if he was made of it.

The stillness of this room, it would be completely quiet if it wasn't for the low snoring from Crab, at least I think it was him, well what did it matter now. I yawned and tried to sleep once more, but I knew if I slept I would dream of him again, it wasn't so bad though.

Breakfast was eventful as always, the Slytherin prince they called me behind my back, to be honest I actually enjoyed the title, it was good for my ego. Pansy lingered around as I tried to dismiss her, I was ready to leave and she was just getting there, I wasn't in the mood to humor her little flirtatious nonsense. "Harry over here!" a young male's voice penetrated the air, binding and mixing in well with the rest of the noise in the Great Hall. I caught myself before I looked his way, I couldn't see into those emerald green eyes, I knew I would melt into the grown. "Draco love, are you listening to me?" the high pitched sound bouncing off the walls to drown me in annoyance. I looked down at Pansy and nodded, "Of course I heard you, I have to go now," I didn't say another word and walked out the Great Hall, stealing a glance at the Gryffindor table, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my trousers, I had to pull myself together!

How sweet his smile, I walked on to the boys restroom, there would be time to see him later. I walked in and found Blaise zipping up his pants, he walked to the sink to wash his hands; he looked at me through the mirror and smiled as if he knew. I smiled back and uttered a hullo. He was very attractive, I'll give him that, but he wasn't like Harry, as much as Harry had this sweet innocent glow about him, Blaise had this dark tainted anger in him. I loved it, yet I hated it, how could two people be so different? Blaise was brought up with many riches as me…and Harry well he wasn't, and yet he had room to be good, it's what drew me towards him. I slowly walked behind him and saw my own reflection in the mirror, my grey eyes were cold and tired, my skin looked pail as snow, even my hair as blond as it was, and it was in a mess. I looked like someone who hadn't had a good night sleep, which I hadn't by the way, how could I?

He deliberately turned in a slow motion, as to seduce me, he was smiling up at me, everyone seemed to do so, and after all I was tall. He scanned the place for anyone, and suddenly grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me down to a kiss; his lips were dry, hard and hungry. I gasped with shock and he took the opportunity to penetrate my mouth with his tongue, oh how hot it felt! I was feeling dizzy with the taste, I kissed him back. As quick as it came it was gone, the door closing bringing us to an end. I moved away from him and looked to the entrance, there with his shinning emerald green eyes stood Harry. I stayed still for a moment, my heart beating like a thousand trolls running in the wild mountains. He was surprised, I could tell from his expression, I hated myself att his moment. "Sor-sorry," he muttered and walked out the boys' restroom. I felt as if my heart went with him, though we weren't together and as far as I knew he hated me, I felt like I had let him down. A laugh brought me out of my internal torment, I looked to my side when Blaise laughed and laughed as if he was mad. "Don't ever come near me again," I seethed and walked away from him, his hand gripped my arm. "Stop, why are you so worried, so what if Potter knows. He's nothing, please come to me, I want to kiss you again, Draco don't walk away from me!" there was no laughter; I could still hear his screams.

I am such an idiot, of course Blaise knew I liked Harry, he knew. So was he doing this to mess with my head, was he really as sick as we all gave him credit to be? But I doubt he had planned this, I felt disgusted with myself, I wanted Harry so bad. To love him for years, since the first time I saw him, it was being dead in life. I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of taking him in my arms and told him I loved him, to feel his warm naked flesh against my own.

A month had passed since that incident, I still felt ashamed every time I saw him. I felt like he was judging me. I walked into the empty corridor late at night, of course sleep wouldn't keep me for long, my dreams had turned into nightmares where Harry saw my betrayal and told me how much he hated me, oh that constant dream brought tears to my eyes, funny, I, Draco Malfoy crying over little dreams. I was allowed to walk these halls; after all I was a school prefect, in my fifth year. But someone who wasn't supposed to be here stood a mere seven feet from me. I could not mistake that mess of black hair, not even in the dark. I held my wand in front of me and pointed it at his direction. "Potter," I greeted him formerly, how surreal, how tasteless it was to call him anything other than Harry. "Put your wand down Draco," he warmed me, my heart stopped at the second he said my name, he used my name!

I didn't do as he asked, I was gloating from pure excitement at the way his soft voice pronounced my name. I smiled not being able to hide it. "I said put your wand idown/i," he had an edge to his voice. I succumbed to his request; I would give my life for him if he asked. He walked closer to me, I swallowed my anxiety. "Why do you look at me like that? You think I haven't noticed how you look at me, I know Draco," he was serious. I felt shattered, was this his way of dismissing me? I raised a brow at him, "What are you talking about, you must be losing your mind," I rolled my eyes, the pride in me wouldn't let me give him that much. I was still a Malfoy after all.

He was now inches away from my face; I felt his hot breath on me, and that sweet grassy smell, the smell of nature and the wild, making my mouth water. I wanted to hold him now, to touch those pink lips; they looked so small and tempting. "Just like that, you're looking at me like that, why?" his expression was a curious one. Could he be so blind not to see how much this was killing me? Harry I love you, four simple words that could not escape me, no matter how much I felt them. "Yeah?" was all that I could say, my voice shook, he knew, he had to know how I was feeling, honestly there was no way he could not see how I faltered.

"Tell me," he ordered, there was no way I could hold it any longer. "Harry, I love you," there, now there was no turning back, my breathing had stopped completely. I would go mad if he didn't say something quick. He just stood there looking up at me with those green eyes that haunted me every night. Harry smiled, he actually smiled. I didn't know what it meant, I was baffled by this, what was he smiling about? "I knew it," he laughed. How dare he laugh, though it was a wonderful sound. I wanted to be drawn into it, his smile was beautiful.

"It's the truth, I don't see what's so amusing," I was beginning to feel like a fool. I glared at him and decided I had been made ridiculous for too long, I wanted to weep, I hated this. Just when I felt the tears would spill, Harry swung me about and I was face to face with him. "I actually didn't know, I hoped you did though, because I love you too," he confessed. My mouth hanged slightly open, he nodded and moved closer to me, his lips passing over mine, they felt better than I thought they would. He was gentle, and he took his time, our lips moved with each other, like we had done this all of our lives. My tongue invaded his mouth, I pressed myself against him, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist, he pulled away for a second and smiled at me as he said, "I dreamed about this, I dreamed about your arms holding me."


End file.
